1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dual mode communication. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method that allows a dual mode User Equipment (UE) to efficiently report its capability information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile communication systems have been developed to provide users with communication services while they are moving. With the rapid development of communication technology, mobile communication systems can provide high speed data communication services as well as voice communication.
A Long Term Evolution (LTE) system, which is a next generation mobile communication system, is standardized in the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). The LTE system implements high speed packet based communication at a data transfer rate of up to 100 Mbps, which is higher than the current data transfer rate.
In recent years, the LTE communication system has been combined with other technologies to enhance the transfer rate, and this is called Long Term Evolution-Advanced (LTE-A) system. A technology introduced by the LTE system is carrier aggregation. Carrier aggregation enables one UE to use a number of forward carriers and a number of reverse carriers, compared with the technology of the related are in which a UE performs data transmission/reception only using one forward carrier and one reverse carrier. To support carrier aggregation, a UE can be equipped with additional functions and parts, which are mandatory and optional, respectively.
When an evolved Node B (eNB) establishes a wireless channel with the UE, it needs to precisely detect the capability of the UE. To this end, a procedure has been defined in which the UE reports its capabilities to a network. However, the conventional capability information was designed for a single mode UE. Therefore, a system and method is required that allows a dual mode UE to efficiently report its capability information.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.